Well That's a first
by Curious Calamity
Summary: Prompt 1 for Pearlmethyst week. First time meeting


_**I haven't written in a while. So I apologize, this isn't good AT ALL**_

 _ **So ya, prompt 1 for pearlmethyst week**_

 _ **Onwards**_

 _ **.**_

First time meeting

.

"Rose, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean.. I wouldn't want any of us to get hurt." 3 gems stood on a warp pad, discussing whether or not to go through with a certain ideal. The sun shone through the hole in the cave they all stood in, bathing them in light. And to Pearls dislike, her lov- leader seemed to be more focused on the sunlight than Pearl herself. Pearl looked at Rose expectantly, only to not get an answer.

"We have to, I sensed something at the kindergarten; Whatever it could be, it can't be good."

"Hm? Oh yes, let's head on over." Rose stepped up onto the warp pad, seemingly finished with enjoying he sun. Pearl quickly followed her, making sure nothing can catch her leader off guard. Garnet merely shrugged, before following them onto the warp pad.

And in a flash of light, they were gone.

The kindergarden, a dreadful place on this Earth. Pearl placed a hand on Roses arm when she saw her leader shake her head at the wreckage. Rose smiled back at her, before turning her gaze to the wreckage once more.

"Garnet, you said you sensed something here. Do you have any idea where it could be now?"

Garnet looked up, "No, there are too many possibilities. The best thing we can do now is split up."

"B-but-"

"Really, Pearl. You'll do fine."

A small smirk rested in Garnets lips, Pearl didn't understand what that meant, but she didnt want to know

"O-okay."

The three gems stepped off the Earp pad, before surveying the area once more.

"I'll head into the deeper part of the kindergarten. That's a promising place to find something we may have missed."

"Please, be careful, Rose."

Rose patted Pearls head fondly, "Of course, My Pearl."

Pearl felt bubbly when she heard those words, but tried her best to conceal it.

Garnet shook her head slightly, sighing at the ordeal.

"Okay then, Pearl, you head to the north side, i'll take the west."

"Okay."

The three gems split ways, but not without one of the gems looking forlornly at the other.

.

"Alright.. I mustn't let any corner go unchecked. We can't let this threat go untreated." Pearl muttered to herself as she scanned the sides if the kindergarten walls.

The side of the kindergarten she was in seemed to be one that hadn't been touched in years, but pearl couldn't leave it like this, especially with the possible threat. She quickly pushed one boulder to the side with her foot, not bothering to blast it into bits. (Like she normally would) this side of the kindergarten was... Quiet, say to the least. She liked it. It was different from all the chatter the humans made when the gems saw them. It was different than the screams of monsters she usually heard when she went on missions.

It was.. Nice

She closed her eyes for a moment, before getting back to work. She couldn't take a break, she had to take care of this threat as soon as she possibly could.

She quickly looked into all the holes that filled the walls, shuddering st the memory if quartz soldiers marching out onto the battlefield. She shook her head, those times were long gone. She had to stop thinking about them.

Wanting to get out if this terribly place, she blasted the remaining boulders to bits, carefully checking the rubble before moving on.

"Alright, I'm almost dine, just this last-"

A small growling noise came from behind the large boulder.

Pearl quickly summoned her weapon, looking at the boulder. "who's there?!"

Pearl froze, hearing the noise once more. But she still managed to hold her spear out in front of her.

"I said, who's there. Show yourself!"

Shuffling sounded from behind the rock, but nothing came out.

Pearl narrowed her eyes, obviously growing tired with this. "Fine, be like that."

She shot two energy blasts at the boulder, sending rubble flying throughout the kindergarten cliffs. A small shriek of surprise came from behind the rubble, before the sound of scurrying started up.

The smoke cleared in time for Pearl to see a black blur racing away from her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Pearl raced after the blur. The "thing" seemed to surprisingly fast for its size, which didn't seem too big. She chased it through the rows of the kindergarten, trying her best to weave around the injectors as best she could. The small gem seemed to have disappeared by the time she got past them, however.

Dang it! Pearl thought frustratedly, looking around the kindergarten.

A small, snuffling noise cane from one of the holes. Pearl didn't waste any time before zeroing up on it.

She stood outside a relatively small hole, the place the noise was coming from. A sniffle sounded from it

Wait.. Is the thing crying?

Pearl didn't really know much about crying (besides from her usual singing and crying routine every 3 or so months, when Rose happened to bring home another human.)

But she knew others tended to do it when scared. So, even as odd as it might seem for a supposed monster to cry, she looked into the hole.

Her jaw dropped.

Inside, a small gem sat, huddled up to the furthest wall. Her head was down and her hands were covering her chest. Pearl gasped, making the small gem look up. Fear shone in the little gems eyes, before she covered her face once more. What would Rose do? She would want me to help it, right?

Then that's what I'm going to try to do.

"Hey.." Pearl said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The small gem looked up a bit from that, but didn't move any closer from the back part of the hole. Pearl decided to try again.

"I'm sorry to have scared you, I didn't mean it, honestly."

The small, purple gem looked up, fear still evident in her light purple eyes.

"Really?" She replied hesitantly, her voice shaky.

Pearl smiled slightly, "Really."

Internally, Pearl was confused.

How could any gem survived the attack and stay here unnoticed for so long? The poor thing must've been there for a good thousand years, at least. How-

 _Ah_ , Pearl thought, _she's defective._

"What're you thinking about? "

Pearl shook her head, "What?"

"You got this funny look on your face, you must've thought of something.."

Pearl smiled slightly, "I was just thinking about what my leader would think of you."

"More gems?" The small gem huddled back into the small hole. Putting her formerly outstretched hand to her chest, she covered her gem. Her eyes lost that curious gleam. "Don't worry about them, they wouldn't hurt you. Well, as long as you don't hurt them."

"That's comforting. Especially since I dont know what could hurt them."

Pearl raised an eyebrow at the small quartzs' words, she hasn't expected such words to come out of her mouth.

"But really, they're nice gems."

Pearl stretched her hand out once more, giving the small gem another chance. "Now come on, do you want to see the real world? Or stay here forever." The small gem looked uncertain about the question, but kept glancing back at Pearls outstretched hand.

"Will I be lonely?"

"What?"

"I said, would I be lonely there."

Pearl sighed at the sad words, I guess I was right, she has been alone for all these years

"Of course not, you'll be able to meet new people and see the rest of the world."

"Really?"

"Really."

With no further thoughts, the small gem quickly took pearls hand and stepped out of the small hole.

An Amethyst.. Pearl thought absentmindedly.

"So are you ready to see the others?"

The small amethyst stopped for a moment, before smiling, "Ya, I'm just happy I don't have to be alone anymore"

That was when Pearl knew, she was going to like this little gem.

 **That's it. I'm free. Bye.**

 **I literally wrote this at 4am lmao**

 **Its bad**

 **They're ooc**

 **I'm sorry**

 **Leave a review please? I've been discouraged to wrote for a while due to lack of.. Interest of those who read this. I'd really appreciate it if you did leave one.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a good day :3**


End file.
